mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth of Love
Birth of Love is Seira's second image song. This song is sung by Seira in Episode 25 of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Japanese Lyrics Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari Kanashii "ima" wo hoshikuzu ni shite kureru kara Shinjite... Umareta koto hokori ni shite Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na manazashi wo kumorasenaide Kono chikara yume no tame ni Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai... Itsumo soba de mitsumetekita Osorenaide tabi datte yuku sono yuuki Mabushii... Kurai ginga terasu tame ni Umaretekita inochi no hikari sono imi wo tsutaete itte Sono chikara ai no tame ni Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae Kaete yukeru wa Kono chikara yume no tame ni Hateru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai... English Lyrics Love and dreams will become one Because I"ll turn the sad "now" into stardust for you, Believe in yourself.. Hold pride to the fact that you were born. Don"t cloud up the strongly shining, angelic gaze towards you. For the sake of this dream, if you can lend me your strength, I want to be born. I want to become love.. I'm always gazing at you from your side. Don"t fear journeys. You can go forth in them with your blinding courage.. In order to light up the dark galaxy, I"ll pass the meaning of the bourne light of life to you. For the sake of love, if you use that power, then even the map written out for you in the future can be changed. For the sake of this dream, if you can end everything, I want to be born. I want to become love... Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 我的愛 已和夢 緊緊地合為一 將心中 的悲傷 化成繁星到天際 所以要一直 堅定相信 誕生在 這世界 感覺是榮耀的 如閃爍 的亮光 天使一般的眼神 請不要讓它 又變的 黯淡失望 如果這力量 是為了 那夢想 能夠被釋放 我希望讓它可以完全 完全地變成為愛 一直都 在身邊 注視我的身影 帶給我 不恐懼 啟程遠行的勇氣 閃亮又耀眼 直到無限 是為了 來照亮 那黑暗的銀河 用生命 的能量 與生俱來的光芒 傳達著如此 不凡的 生命意義 如果這力量 是為了 這份愛 能夠被發射 連接到未來的地圖上 可以去改變 明天 如果這力量 是為了 那夢想 能夠被實現 我希望讓它可以完全 完全地變成為愛 Greek Lyrics Ξύπνησα ξαφνικά, από δυνατή φωνή. Μέσα απ’τα κύματα ίσως κάποιος με καλεί, δεν ξέρω όμως ποιος και γιατί. Η φωνή βγάζει οργή, γίνεται πιο σκληρή. Θλίψη και δάκρυα πλυμμηρίζει όλη η γη. Λείπει η αγάπη, αν κλαίει η ψυχή ! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! Άλλαξε η φωνή, έγινε πιο απαλή. Έρχεται απ’την θάλασσα, ζωντανεύει κάθε ευχή !!! Καινούριος κόσμος θα γεννηθεί !!! Θα χαθεί εντελώς κάθε μίσος στην καρδιά. Θα’ναι πια όλα φως σαν να παίζουνε παιδιά. Θα ξημερώσει, για όλους μια νέα αρχή ! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! Μια γλυκιά ευχή, κάνει ο ωκεανός !!! Κάθε δάκρυ μας να γίνει ελπίδα, να γίνει φως !!! Στην καινούρια μας ζωή !!! French Lyrics S'il te plaît, reste là, Fais-moi vraiment confiance. Je sais bien que tes peurs T'ont laissé peu de chances Mais tout peut changer, Dès aujourd'hui. La lumière que tu vois T'appelle et c'est ta voix Si tu passes les épreuves, tu pourras faire peau neuve Parfois pour construire Il faut bien savoir partir. Je prierai tant qu'il faut Et tu trouveras la force De guérir tous tes maux Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces Regarde en face ton destin S'il te plaît, reste là, Fais-moi vraiment confiance. Je sais bien que tes peurs T'ont laissé peu de chances Mais tout peut changer, Dès aujourd'hui. La lumière que tu vois T'appelle et c'est ta voix Si tu passes les épreuves, tu pourras faire peau neuve Parfois pour construire Il faut bien savoir partir. Je prierai tant qu'il faut Et tu trouveras la force De guérir tous tes maux Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces Regarde en face ton destin Voila que tu t'en vas vers un monde meilleur Tout est beau là-bas Oublier ta douleur Je penserais a toi, où que tu sois Portuguese Quando o amor e os sonhos juntam-se os dois num só A tristeza vai embora, tens de acreditar em mim Nestas palavras cheias de cor É tão bom viver assim, não te deixes enganar Não apagues esse olhar Tens de te sentir feliz Tens de saber usar a força que tens em ti Vou estar a teu lado E sempre com energia Faz essa viagem sem medo de continuar Usa a tua luz, tens de arriscar. Portuguese Lyrics Translation When love and dreams connect in only one The sadness goes away, you must believe In these words filled with color It is so nice to live like this, don't be fooled Don't forget that look You have to feel happy You have to know how to use the power you have in you I'll be at your side And always with energy Make this trip without fear of proceding Use your light, you have to take the risk Videos Category:Songs Category:Female Songs Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Seria Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer